Nobody knows
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: Kimiko has suffered all her life no one knows about her past and thinks no one will understand.She has finally cracked and is slipping into a deep state of depression can anyone help her out? KIMx? I wonder what pairing it is!
1. Emotions revealed :

I have everything a girl could want: a computer, a PDA, a private jet, a mansion in Japan and a limitless supply of clothing but everyday my thoughts always return to one feeling **emptiness**. Everyday I feel like I'm in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs but no one even looks up so I just stand there in the middle of the room while that empty feeling consumes me until I completely disappear but even then no one notices I'm gone, no one cares about me. If I told anyone about my problem they'd just think _oh poor little rich girl what does she know about suffering_. The truth is I know about suffering I have suffered ever since I was born. My name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I slipping into a serious state of depression.


	2. Suspicions

I walked down stairs the nagging feeling of emptiness still present. I sighed heavily as I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice on the bench. I sat down on the chair the farthest away from the others and began to twirl my fork around in my rice.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I saw Kim enter the kitchen and was about to say hello to her when she sat on the opposite end of the table from Omi, Clay and I. I saw the sad look on her face and decided something was up with her.

"Hey Kim are you alright? Coz you look kind of sad,"

"I'm fine!" She said clearly agitated as she sprinted off crying. Me close on her tail.


	3. Crack

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

I burst through the back doors of the temple with so much force that one flew off its hinges. I kept running until I reached the river and couldn't hold it in any longer all the pain and hurt from my life came out as I collapsed there. I felt a surge of emotions running thorough my body as I cried: hurt, pain, anger, disappointment but most of all depression. I am so fed up with my life I stuffed my hands in to my pockets and felt a searing pain through my right thigh, I screamed a blood curdling scream as I pulled the sharp object out of my thigh. I looked at the sharp silver now bloody object in my hands and was surprised to find it was the fork I had from breakfast. My surprise was short lived because I heard a rustle of leaves behind me and turned around to find…………….

**I know short chappy but was it alright? It was good to finally write about some depressing stuff I just really needed to get all my sadness out and this story is doing it for me. Not done yet new chappy up soon!**


	4. It's about time

_My surprise was short lived because I heard a rustle of leaves behind me and turned around to find……………._

None other than Raimundo Pedrosa crouching in the bush behind me

"What do you want Rai?" I asked my face turned downwards

"I just want to know what's wrong with you," He said concern flashing in his eyes I thought I saw something else in his eyes but quickly dismissed that thought

"Why would you care," I snapped I suddenly felt a burst of anger rise up inside of me, "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ME!" I said standing up so I was right in his face

"What! I HAVE ALWAYS CARED YOU HAVE JUST BEEN BLINDED BY YOUR ANGER AND BEEN SO BLOODY STUBBORN TO EVER TAKE ANY NOTICE OF ME!" He screamed fury in his eyes

"I'm sorry Rai I just have a lot on my mind," I said sitting down my eyes cast downwards

"Yeah I'm sorry too I got a bit carried away…you know you can tell me anything right," He said concern flashing in his eyes

"Yeah I know," I said smiling

"So are you gunna tell me why you've been so depressed lately?" Rai said putting an arm around my shoulder that made tingles spread through out my whole body

"Well I've just been feeling the pressure lately with all the training and saving the world stuff plus the added pressure of always having to be perfect everybody thinks I've got it really easy being rich and all but money can't buy you happiness,"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused but his grip on me tightened which was strange but was quite comfortable…wait WHAT AM I THINKING! _You know exactly what you're thinking you are so totally in love with him and you won't even admit it! HA HOW PATHETIC! _

"Shut up!" I screamed

"What did I do?" Rai said confused

"Nothing," I said but I could tell he wasn't convinced

"Come on I'm not that dumb," He said with that gorgeous smile on his face… OHHH NO AGAIN! _You are in love with him! _Am not! _Am too_ Am not! _Just admit it! _Fine so I might have a slight crush on him…_or…_ OK! So I am in love with him OK! _What I didn't hear you…_

"I said I love him!" I screamed and instantly clamped a hand over my mouth

"HUH?" Rai almost screamed and I swear I saw a look of jealousy plastered on his face

"Oops did I say that out loud,"

"Oh yes you did!" He said smirking and standing up

I realized my mistake and started to run Rai hot on my heels until I tripped over a tree root and landed face down in the mud Rai obviously didn't see me because he tripped over me and landed face down as well. We both sat up in the mud and started laughing until I slipped over and landed with one hand on his face and the other around his neck his face was completely covered in mud but my heart was beating faster than it ever had before and I could feel his heart beat which was in complete synchronization with mine. He brushed some mud of my face and I did the same his arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned in and placed a warm kiss on his lips I felt him deepen the kiss and did so my self but realized that unless cloud nine supplied free oxygen I would need to breathe so withdrew my lips and smiled down at him.

"So who was it that you were in love with?" He asked playfully I didn't bother to answer I just leaned in and kissed him again with the same amount of passion that was in the last kiss.

"RAIMUNDO KIMIKO!" I heard Master Fung say I quickly stood up and gave him the best innocent look I could muster and said

"Yes Master Fung?"

"It's about time," He said as he walked off with a smile on his face Rai and I just stood there stupefied and smiled at each other then Rai looked at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips and said

"So I guess this means you don't hate me,"

"Now I wouldn't say that," I said running off giggling with Rai once again running behind me a smile gracing his lips.

**THE END!  
PLEASE REVIEW SHOULD I DO A SEQUAL OR NOT? PLEASE I NEED AN ANSWER!**


End file.
